The D. Team
The D. Team is the fourth episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. Plot To cope with the failure of Chase D. Industries and his $700,000 debt to Reese Lizer, Chase got a job at Google driving a Google Maps StreetView car. During a drive he received a call from Barry informing him that a Michael J. Fox wanted to meet with him. Chase drove up to Hollywood to meet at the offices of Imagine Time Labs when he bumped into Kerry, who was employed by Imagine and who had edged Skylar out of the time-traveling career she had attempted to pursue after the team fell apart and she and Oliver went to college. Michael had seen Chase's in flight magazine article and decided to make a special time machine for Chase to go back in time with to defeat the shape-shifters. Michael tasked Chase with getting supplies from every member of his family. Upon being named a Time Tester, Chase ran into a beautiful brunette scientist on the street whom he thought would be perfect to save his last girlfriend Tina from being killed by shape-shifters. She slipped away without him learning her name but not before telling him about her going to invent the Bagpipes in early Scotland. Chase tried to track down Donald for his signature at Davenport Tower and thought he saw him-though he wasn't too sure it was him-with a woman who seemed to look like Reese meshed together with Roman and Riker-apparently their mother- on a balcony. In the hallway, upon asking for some time controls and extremely hesitantly saying he'd make Donald and Tasha never divorce, Chase was told a very firm "go to hell." by the man who appeared to be Donald. Chase then met with Kerry in his new and very short office where she threatened to bury him if he made one misstep. Chase then met with a man named Nathan Gentiles to write the screenplay. Gentiles suggested putting two flux capacitors in the time machine, but instead Chase approached Christopher Lloyd. The four men tried to meet with Michael but were warned by Kerry that he doesn't like surprises. They were then stuck in the elevator between floors and were at foot level with Michael and his friend, Eric Stoltz. Michael asked that Chase come back when he had all the materials that would enable the completed time machine to travel through time. Chase was moved down to Orange County Imagine Time Labs where Donald stumbled into his office with Mexican porn. They caught up and Chase mentioned the cute brunette to him so he decided to give his time-travel materials to Chase. Outside the Ealing Club, Michael told Chase that he didn't care about Donald's fancy tubes, he needed the power of Oliver and Chase's past rivalry to get the machine through time. Chase was hesitant to invade Oliver's privacy again. To take his mind off it, he came with the brunette girl to watch her play the world's first bagpipes and the two bonded over their children. They then had sex in a photo booth when they came home and Chase finally learned her name from her tattoo: Rebel, whom Chase believed was the mistress of Michael.